Cheeky monkey First Adventure
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: Where the Doctor and Clara take there cheeky daughter Ellie on her first adventure into the universe.


" I love being with my mummy and daddy" " And we love being with you too, honey" said clara As Ellie smiles and sits on Clara's lap. She smiles and cuddles Ellie gently. suddenly a space ship flies over them She looks up and her smile fades slightly " Doctor.. What's that?" " umm a spaceship don't worry it's probably nothing " he smiles " Oh.. Okay, if you say so " She smiles a little as she sees him smiling he lies down again and hides a frown as he watches it She rests her head on his shoulder and kept her eyes on the spaceship, wondering what it was. Ellie stands up and starts running round happily She smiles as she looks at Ellie, before turning back to the Doctor " Everything alright, love?" he nods smiling " of course love" She leans to his kiss, without taking her eyes off of the ship. he frowns as he watches it She keeps looking up, having a bad feeling about it he stands up" come on let's go for a walk" She looks up at him and nods a little, before standing up next to him and quickly taking his hand " Okay" he calls over to ellie. " come here baby please" Ellie looks to them, before walking over. " Okay, daddy " She smiles and reaches her arms out for him. he smiles and picks her up and they start walking " come on baby we're going for a walk " he smiles Clara walks with him, looking back occasionally and then looking up he looks at her. " are you ok love?" She shakes her head to herself and looks back at him. " Mm.. I'm fine.." " are you sure " he asks softly She gives a small sigh and nods " I'm alright.. Honestly" " ok honey " he pecks her lips She pecks back and couldn't help but look up again suddenly the ship started shooting round the area Her eyes widened slightly and she gripped the Doctor's arm " Run! " he nods. " you 2 go back to the tardis " She shakes her head and looks up at him. " You're coming with us if we do " " no seriously clara don't argue just go " " I mean it, you're coming " She holds onto his arm and tries to pull him back to the tardis he shakes her off. " Clara no get ellie safe I'll be there in a minute" She frowns and looks up at him. " Please.. I'm not letting you get hurt" " I won't I'll be fine I mean it clara go " " I'll be too worried.. Please, just come with us " " no Clara I can't you know that just please go back I'll be there soon" She frowns and looks up at him with a small sign, knowing she couldn't stop him " Come back safe.. " She kissed him softly " of course baby " he kisses back She pulls back slowly and looks at him " I love you, okay?" he nods " I love you too honey so much " " Why don't you understand that I'm not leaving you? " She takes his hand with her free one he shakes her hand away " well I don't need your help clara" She frowns and steps back slightly as he does " I'm helping, whether you like it or not" " fine whatever " he turns and keeps walking She follows him, seeing more people running around the place. he goes to the centre of the town She follows him and looks up to the sky, still holding Ellie protectively the spaceship lands " right let's see what we've got here" She nods and looks up at him, before walking forwards. he watches as daleks come out the ship Her eyes widen slightly and she steps back he frowns " Clara go now I mean it" She keeps her eyes on the daleks as she speaks " I can't.. I'm not leaving you, no matter what " the daleks start shooting at people She keeps protecting Ellie and steps back again, watching the people with a frown Clara go and hide in one of the houses just keep ellie out of the way She looks between him and Ellie " O-Okay.. But I'll still be close by.." " yes yes fine just go keep safe please " " Fine.. But if I will come back " She looks at him, before taking a few steps away he nods and runs off towards the daleks She watches him and finds a place to hide, taking Ellie there he jumps up I'm front of the daleks " well then what have we got here " he shouts Clara watches him with a frown as the daleks turn to face him " It is the Doctor! Exterminate!" " no no no " he takes out his sonic screwdriver " my screwdrivers got a micro pulse emitter I press the button your ship blows up" " Our ship is too powerful for your sonic device " " really and how many times have you underestimated me now one chance leave" " Why should we leave? Daleks do not take orders from Time Lords" " what is the point of attacking this place it's not powerful it's not got anything worth taking" " It has now.. Now you're here " " yes fine kill me then you can leave " " What would be the fun in just killing you?" " yes fine kill me then you can leave " " What would be the fun in just killing you?" " and since when have daleks cared about fun " " This isn't exactly for fun, Doctor. This is just what we do. To take over the world " " yes well if you want to do that you'll have to get past me and we know how that normally works" " You don't realise that now we are stronger than ever " " what again? How many times have you said that" "We have stronger technology which we will use to kill everyone on this planet" " well who says I haven't got a way to stop you already " " Because you can't make a plan against us, Doctor. You know that" " well how about this " he pulls out a metal disk " shield ossolaters the rappels dalekanium so that will push you off this planet " " Doctor, we will just exterminate you before you can " " hmmm nope " he presses the button and pushes the ship and the daleks away then runs back to Clara. " that's only temporary tehy_" " will be able to break through eventually so time to go " She looks up at him with a frown " So that's it? We just leave and let these people die?" he smiles and pecks back " yep " She smiles and shakes her head slightly, leaning up to whisper to him "I'm sorry, love" he frowns and whispers back " for what?" She sighs and whispers back to him " Everything " " you have nothing to apologise for your the greatest wife ever and I love you so so so much "Okay.. If you say so " " I do honey I really do " " Just don't leave me and Ellie please " " hey I'm never ever going to leave you I promise " " Good " She nods a little and nuzzles his nose gently he smiles and nuzzles back. She smiles up at him and pecks his lips. he beams and pecks back stroking her hair. She smiles brightly and snuggles into his side more. Ellie runs over and cuddles up to them " I wanna cuddle with you and daddy " she smiles She nods a little and and opens an arm out for Ellie. 


End file.
